


Hidden Lord [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simpler this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Lord [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Lord.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/dhdj)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hidden-lord) | 3.5 MB | 05:07


End file.
